I Won't Let Them Take You
by XXAkurokuXXLoveXX
Summary: Axel and Roxas are preparing to be taken away, away from each other. AkuRoku -Holocaust-
1. I Won't Let Them Take You

**((Sorry if this is bad...**

**And short.**

**But I promise it'll get better.**

**X3))**

Screaming.

Yelling.

Doors slamming.

Gun shots.

In a dark room, a figure tightened his grip he had around another body, holding him close. There was no sound in the room, only soft breathing, but outside a war was going on. They had tried to escape, but now it seemed to late and in the end, they would all meet the same fate. So why not let them go together?

" Axel..." The smaller boy whispered, his face was turned away from the other, his small back pressed against the older boy's chest.

" I know." The redhead whispered back. He raised his head from the pillow it was resting on and softly kissed the back of the blonde's neck, trying to comfort him even though he couldn't even comfort himself. But he knew that Roxas was more scared then he was.

Again, more silence.

A woman yelling.

A man screaming at her to be quiet.

A pause.

A gunshot.

" Axel..." Roxas started again, his sea blue eyes staring off into the darkness of the room." Axel, they're getting closer."

" I know." Axel whispered again, tightening his grip on the younger boy. If only they could stay inside, tucked up in their bed, together forever and just forget the outside world. In their world, there would be no war or killing like there was outside the safty of their room. There would just be them two, being free to be together where no one would kill them for who they loved.

Truly free.

" Axel...I...I don't want to go.." his voice was a step away from breaking and even though Axel couldn't see his face, he was most likely close to tears as well.

" I know." He nuzzled his head closer into Roxas's soft blonde hair and inhaled his scent. If he was taken away from his Roxas, Axel was sure his scent was the thing he would miss the most, right after Roxas himself that is. Even though he was putting a tough act on for his love, Axel was scared stiff. He knew there was no hiding from the Nazis. First it was the jews they wanted to get rid of, but now it had spiraled out of control and they were going for the blacks, asians, the elderly, mentally handicapped, _gays_.

" Axel, I love you...I don't want to leave you." That was the one that broke it all. The blonde's voice broke and the readhead could feel his body shake with tears. During all his time with Roxas he had never seen him cry before. Not when his pet dog died. Not when his father left him and his mother when he was thirteen. Not when his mother died because of cancer. But now here he was, flowing waterfalls because there was a chance he and Axel would get separated. Sure they might die in the end, but that was atleast bearable in Roxas's eyes. Living day by day without seeing the smile he cherished so much was worse then death. It was torture.

" I know." The older one whispered, feeling water dwell up in his own eyes," I love you too Roxas. I'm always with you. No matter what happens...my heart is yours." Damn, his own voice was breaking now and the water droplets were running freely down his cheeks now. It took a while before he relized he was actually crying and when he did, he just nuzzled into the back of Roxas's neck, letting him feel that he was in pain as well.

Now, the dark small room was not silent.

Sobs.

Tears.

Whimpers.

_I love you's._

Outside of the only window in the room, footsteps got louder and closer. Axel tightened his grip around Roxas's waist and kissed his neck afew times. He knew the end was closing in on them. There was no escaping it really. This might be the only time left to _them._

Roxas heard the footsteps aswell and instintly froze in Axel's hold. _No_ this couldn't be it.

The end to everything he knew.

He didn't want it to be over.

Banging on the downstairs door echoed through out the house and into the small room.

" OPEN UP! We know you two are in there!"

More banging.

Neither one moved.

" Don't make us break down this door!!"

Pause.

One.

Two.

Three.

" THAT'S IT!"

More banging.

Grip tightening.

Suddenly Roxas turned around in place so now he was facing Axel. " Axel, this might be the end for us...forever. And all I want you to know is that I love you more then anyone in my entire life..." More sobbing. harsher banging. He knew he had to make this quick, the door wouldn't last long." So, no matter what happens, I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, and in their case, there probably wasn't.

_Bang _

_Bang_

_BANG_

The door was about to give out any second.

Harsher kisses turned tender and sweet. The blonde pulled away first but kept his face close, grabbing Axel's hand and intertwining it with his, " Axel, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too."

Another kiss,

" I'll come back to you."

Kiss

" I promise."

Strangly, those words sounded oddly familiar to him, but Roxas couldn't remember where from at the moment.

Axel smiled faintly and caressed his lover's cheek," I know you will."

_Bang_

The sound of a door breaking and footsteps rushing into the house.

**((Eh, this is my second fanfic...**

**so please don't get mad if it's crap...**

**Reviews are nice and make me smile.****))**


	2. Hell no, no, no

**((Whoo, chapter 2.**

**Sorry if this is bad...**

**.))**

" Name?"

"Roxas Engel."

"Age?"

"Uh, eighteen"

Axel had told Roxas to lie about his age when the a SS guard asked. He had asked him why, but Axel kept silent and went off to tell a guard his name and age so he could get it over and done with. But there were so many people on the tiny platform that Roxas was starting to get claustrophobic and a bit frightened. Everone was frantic and were in a panic since they had no clue what would happen to them after their names were taken.

Would they live?

Or would they die?

Personally, Roxas didn't care what happened to him, he just cared about the future of his beloved redheaded boyfriend. He would do anything to keep him safe, keep him alive.

The german gaurd gave Roxas a skeptical look and looked him over again," Are you sure that your eighteen? You look around twelve."

The blonde took a deep breath a sighed," Yes, I am eighteen, I swear." Even though he wasn't eighteen just yet, he was still close. For a seventeen year old boy, he was awefully short and most of the people on the platform towered over him. It was amazing that Axel was able to find him after a few minutes after Roxas's officer had left to doucument other people's names on his clipboard.

" Did you tell them you were eighteen?" Were the first words out of Axel's mouth, full of concern and worry. Roxas could only smile up at his boyfriend and nod.

"Yes, but I still don't unde-"

"Shhh, it's not important." Axel leaned down and brushed his lips softly against the smaller boys'. It would've been more romantic if a huge two hundred and something pound man didn't bump into them, which caused the blonde to lose his blance and fall.

After all the names were recorded, the men in uniforms started yelling out orders. If they assigned you a line, you were to go in it and not ask questions. Those who did would get shot.

One line was full of women, children, the elderly, mentally handicapped, and weak looking men.

A frown appeared on Axel's face as a man in a white coat looked over Roxas, _his_ Roxas, and pointed to the first line.

He wasn't sure what that line was for. For all he knew, it could be the line were the people were allowed to leave this platform and go outside the camp, but that was a slim chance. Axel's fantasy talking.

Roxas turned back to Axel with a wary expression on his face, his blue eyes flooded with uneasyness." Axel..."

But he was cut off when the man in the white coat turned to Axel and smiled. He pointed with his slender finger to the second line that was next to the first." You go there."

"No." the readhead said firmly, almost instantly, standing his ground." Not without Roxas."

The man in white looked surprised for a second but then it turned into a sicking smirk. He turned around a motioned for an SS gaurd to come over to them, which he did, and so did his gun.

" Axel," Roxas stuttered, looking fearful at the approaching man,", just do what he says. Who knows what these lines are for." Axel could tell that he was trying to make his voice strong, but it was breaking at the end." For all we know, they can be taking my line out for ice cream. So, go to your line, and I'll go to mine, and we'll meet up at the end." he smiled.

No, Axel could see through that smile Roxas had plastered on his face It was fake and he didn't trust it one bit." No," he repeated," I'm not leaving without you."

The gaurd was getting closer, his hand already stroking on the trigger of his gun.

" Axel _please_."

"No."

"Axel!"

"NO! I will not be separated from you."

Damn, why did he have to be so stubborn?

And great, the doctor, or atleast thats what Roxas thought he was since he was in white, was talking to the officer, explaining the whole thing.

Roxas's heart sped up as his eyes darted from Axel to the doctor to the SS gaurd then back at Axel, to the gun and then back at Axel.

He knew that Axel would get shot if he didn't obey.

Even though they were in this hell hole, Axel's firey attitude that he loved so much was still very much alive.

The thrid group was forming already and they were already causeing a scene. Roxas didn't like this, not one bit." Please Axel, please please please, just go. Do it for me, please." He whispered, his eyes begining to water.

The fact that Axel cared so much about him that he was risking his own life for Roxas was tearing his heart in two. It was making this harder then it should be. After all, they were going to meet up at the end of the road...right?

But a deep part of Roxas's heart knew that there was a fifty percent possiblity that this would be the last time he would ever see his boyfriend again, and that was what frightened him the most. But he would much rather take that chance then having Axel shot here and now, right infrount of him.

"Please." Roxas begged again, tugging on Axel's shirt.

A soft sigh escaped Axel's lips and his eyes softened." Fine, but we better meet up in the end Roxy." He looked passionatly into Roxas's blue orbs." Promise me."

A small smile appeared on his lips," Promise." He leaned up on his tip toes to kiss Axel, but the SS gaurd grabbed his arm, ruining the moment and pushed him into the line with the woman and children before his lips got to connect with Axel's.

The fat guard turned to Axel and glared at him.

It was his time to join the line he had been assigned too.

Since he had been reluctant to join the line when he had been ordered to it, he was close to the last people in the end of the line. Roxas was on his left, afew yards beside him, and in his line of view. A whistle blew and the first line began to move. Axel turned to watch his love leave, silently praying for his safty.

Roxas was next to a pretty blonde girl. She was about the same height his himself and had the same colored eyes. On her clothes was a yellow star. She was a Jew. Roxas smiled kindly to her, trying to make the horrible frown that was on her face go away, but all he got in return was a small movement of the lips and a nod. The blonde turned to see his boyfriend give him a smile as his line began to move. With a deep breath, he returned his smile, hoping to return to his love as soon as this was all over and took a step forward, getting closer to the camp with every step he took.

_Please, please God, look after Axel if anything were to happen to me. Please, let him be okay in the end._

With that final prayer, they entered huge iron gates and was lead inside the camp. They were not told the name of where they were, nor where they were going. All they knew was to follow the officers, it was the only thing they could do. Soon, after what seemed like aimlessly walking around, they came across chambers.

Children were crying.

Women were weaping beacuse they got seperated from their husbands and sons.

The elderly looking up at the sky, knowing what was to come next.

The huge doors opened to the chambers and they were lead inside.

Little did they know that this would be their last moments on earth.

Their last sight of green grass.

Their last smell of fresh air.

For the next thing entering their nostrils would be a nice helping of Zyklon B, or rather, the cyanide gas that was preduced from it.

Slowly, in less then twenty minutes, the posinious gas would enter their system, killing them no matter who they were or what they did, until everybody in those cramped gas chambers was dead.

But atleast the sky was blue and the sun was shining outside.

**((Chapter 3 will be coming out soon.**

**Sorry if this chapter is bad.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**3333))**


End file.
